


Guess My Age

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- fluff. The brothers are interrogating a witness, but Dean comes off the worse for wear!





	Guess My Age

"Dude, you totally fluffed your lines!"

"Shut up, Sam!"

 

The driver's door slammed as a scowling Dean took his place behind the wheel.

His sibling, on the other hand, had a wide smile stamped on his face as he folded his lanky body into the passenger seat.

 

"It was a slip of the tongue," Dean grunted, rubbing the bright red mark on his cheek.

"A slip of the tongue, my ass. You should know better than to give a truthful answer when a woman asks you to guess her age!"

"Oh! Come on, Sammy! She was so Botoxed, no-one could've got it right!"

"Yeah, but you said sixty, and she was a good ten years younger! You're lucky a whack to the face is all you got."

 

"So, we'll find another witness. And next time I'll leave the talking to you, you puppy-eyed moron!"

Sam grinned. "So you're admitting my superior interrogation skills?"

"What! No! But little old ladies seem to have a thing for you. If I remember rightly, you've had your share of cougars hounding you." Dean declared with a leer.

"Shut up, Dean. S'not true!"

But Dean was regaining his good humour. His brother was just so easy to bait.


End file.
